blockfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Zomblocks
This is a savage race which has no ranged units and no building blocks. They do however have totems which are stacked to give powerful bonuses. They are the third race to be unlocked. Heroes Overlord Overlords are the leaders of the Zomblock horde. They are ferocious melee fighters and project and aura that increases the damage of nearby units. They have no ranged attack. Abilities: Frenzy - Nearby units do significantly more damage, but also take more damage. No Pain - Nearby units are almost immune from ranged weapons for a short amount of time. Consume - Hero takes hp and attack damage from all nearby units (friend or foe) and adds them permanently to your hero (Except enemy heroes!) Stats: ---- 'Brute' Like giants,Brutes are nearly impossible to kill. But They are constantly mutating and seem to grow more powerful and numerous over time. Abilities: Charge: The brute will charge to where you make him charge to, knocking away enemies from him if he charges into them, like an angry bull ready to strike the contestant in a bull match. This is a good tactic early game when fighting block men. They can ball up and you can charge at them to interrupt fight and break formation. Mutate: He will permanently gain 200hp as well as a damage and speed bonus. Split: He will split into 2 units with half the hp of the original. Stats: ---- Radioactive Radioactives are severely mutated. They constantly spawn creatures nearby and poison anything they touch. They are also nearly impervious to ranged weapons. Abilities: Transmutate: All damage taken heals your hero instead. Blasts: Summons a radioactive blast in the area. Summon: Summons a horde of zomblocks in the area. Stats: Totems * Spawn Totem I - Spawns level 1 units over time * Healing Totem - Heals units over time * Fear Totem - Creates an aura that slows and decreases accuracy for nearby enemy units * Energy Ward - A turret with moderate range and damage, with a slight chance to poison * Blast Ward - A turret that attacks all enemies in range with a chance to poison * Attack Totem - Creates an aura that increases attack damage and speed for all allied units * Resurrection Totem - Randomly respawns nearby allied units that die * Acid Geyser - A powerful turret that creates huge explosions of energy, damaging, slowing, and poisoning enemy units * Shroud Totem - Creates an aura of fog around your units that cause ranged attacks to miss more often * Spawn Totem II - Spawns level 2 troops over time * Cursed Totem - Creates an aura that permanently decreases the hp of nearby enemy units Equipment * Claws - Increases melee damage * Fast - Adds to movement speed * Tough - Adds armor, especially against ranged attacks/de-buffs * Regenerate - Heals hp over time and increases resistance to de-buffs * Unstable - Has a chance to increase hp and damage over time, but has a slight chance of decreasing stats * Carnivore - Rapidly heals and adds hp during when in combat * Spikes - Increases armor and damages nearby enemy units * Radioactive Trail - Leaves behind a trail that slows and poisons enemy troops * Poison Claws - Increases melee damage and has a chance (?) of poisoning enemy * Multiply - Continuously spawns a basic unit (with no equipment) over time at the squad's location (reduces initial squad size by 1) * Radioactive Blood - Sprays slowing and poisoning bloods when hit * Split - Splites into 2 weaker units upon deatho ( this dose not wok i tride and it is fail * Big Claws - Greatly increases melee damage * Poison Spikes - Increases armor and damages/poisons nearby enemy units * Leaping - Rapidly jumps short distances (reduces squad size by 1) * Mass - Adds 1 unit to squad size * Radioactive Aura - Creates an aura that damages and slows nearby enemy units * Summon - Squad is spawned at hero's location (if hero is dead, spawn at barracks) * Giant - Greatly increases hp, melee damage and weight (reduces squad size by 2) * Chameleon - Camouflaged units can't be attacked unless they are attacking, very close to a unit, or seen by a detector Strategies Like what the game mentioned, Zomblocks have no ranged weapons, making them easy pickings for the other 4 races. However, Zomblocks attack in large numbers and have totems which gives them buffs no matter where they are on the map. Furthermore, Zomblocks have a unique ability known as "Multiply", which lets the squad spawn in a basic unit over time, giving them the opportunity to outnumber their enemies, given enough time. An approach would be to increase the number of Zomblocks you have by using "Mass" and "Multiply". You should attempt to grow your army and of course, protect them from any possible damage that may cause them to fall. The Energy Ward and Blast Ward, although useful when piled on five or six blocks high for the range bonus, tend to be easily destroyed for most other races, except for Block Men, which, with their frail bodies, will die way before they can do too much damage, unless they are attacking at a position too far for the turrets to detect. Another approach is to ignore the enemy's turrets and attack their power blocks instead. The Radioactive's buffs and their spawned units are great for Power Block Rushing as the hero would be able distract and serve as a bullet sponge, giving the rest of your horde the opportunity to catch up and live long enough to multiply and do damage as they do so. If you can, take a few extra units with you with the Target command in order to guarantee the destruction of a specific power block in one go. Once the power blocks are destroyed, most races except for Blockoids and Goblocks tend to fall easier. Just remember retreat out of the enemy's range if you are loosing health too fast and are not able to activate "Transmutate" fast enough. Totems are a crucial part of the Zomblock's victory as totems can either spawn, support, or destroy. However, it is best to focus less on turret blocks(unless needed in a pinch) but more on buffs since it helps every Zomblock in battle. The only offensive block that is truly worth having is the Acid Geyser. However, since it is a turret require a Level 3 Base, you will very seldom get to use it as most battles with the Zomblocks being victorious will tend to be short. But, if you have it available, then use it at your most forward power block as their range and damage can decide battles easily since they greatly enhance your horde's chances of victory by eliminating their enemies. Additionally, "Multiply" is helpful as the enemies will try to pick on the newly-multiplied Zomblocks first, who don't recieve any squad buffs, while the barracks-spawned Zomblocks will be secondary targets. Lastly, since the enemy will always do a final rush once their final base hits around 50%-70% health, it is worth mentioning that you should not focus so much on that final rush, than on destroying their base. Many battles have been lost as this last wave includes a number of heavily-powered ranged units who can easily turn the battle around if you do not have a large enough horde to compensate for the sudden and quick losses. As a point of reference, the following squads are recommended as a foundation but keep in mind that you may have to switch them as the battle goes on. Another thing to try is "Operation Overdose", don't do drugs kids,overdose bad. Since your units will multiply, your goal is to gather big groups so that you can use the Overlord's ability known as "Consume". Once you've done enough consumptions, you can rush into the enemy's base and then destroy their barracks quickly. Tips For: *Unity is strength. Advance quickly with a large horde to increase your chances of survival. Make sure to use your abilities to give your horde a buff, especially if you are playing as the Overlord. *Place totems far away from the action. This will minimize your chances of lossing them but still, able to recieve the buffs. *You could also try to attack sections of the board quickly as long as it is safe to do so. That will help your horde advance safely. *Spawn your horde with "Multiply" at your barracks. This will give them enough time to multiply until they reach their destination. *One of the Overlord's most powerful ability is "Consume". Use it when there are lots of units nearby to maximize the gain in HP and attack damage. You could also use it multiple times to make your hero overpowered, allowing him to deal massive damage to other heroes and their barracks. *Try to change your squad equipment constantly to deal with various situations. Against: *As the Zomblocks have no ranged weapons, you will not have to worry about any guns or cannons. Simply sit back and fire! *Totems aid Zomblocks in their fight. Quickly disable their totems to reduce their buffs! *Certain turrets, especially the Acid Geyser, can slow down your squad. Equip your squad with long-range weaponry and get rid of annoying turrets. *Playing as Block Men? Use the Flamer turret and bring in some flamethrower troops to burn the horde! Category:BF War Category:Races